Wait, What?
by Svyet
Summary: Daisy is a lover of APH fanfics. One day, after reading a reader insert with the author using Hungary as a self-insert, she took a nap and woke up as an entirely different person. "Slap yourself hard and you'll wake up. This is just a messed up dream where you look like Hungary." OC Story


**Hello! I am Svyet and this is my first fanfic. Constructive criticism will be appreciated! Anyway, this fanfic is inspired by the idea of Hungary being used as a self-insert by some fanfic authors, and as a result her personality is completely messed up. And so I am now writing about a Hetalia fanfic lover getting trapped in the body of Hungary! Weird right? Enjoy the intro!**

**WARNING: Swearing and perverted thoughts. (In later chapters.)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was a wonderful day. Or at least it was until some idiot spilled hot chocolate on my fanfiction notebook; making three fucking months of effort go to waste.

And who might this idiot be?

The idiot is none other than I, the sleep-deprived Daisy, who was trying to grab a bag of chips and accidentally knocked down the steaming cup of shit; completely destroying the one thing I exerted effort in.

I stared at the notebook for a few moments. Can it be redeemed? If not, should I just redo the goddamn fanfic and try to remember the plot and some dialogues? Should I throw away the thing?

I opened the pathetic object and looked at the damage inflicted by a steaming cup of chocolate.

Nope, it's irredeemable.

I won't even bother redoing the fanfic today. I'm too lazy to. I'll do it tomorrow.

I grabbed the notebook, chucked it towards the trashcan and took the chips. Looks like I'll just read fanfiction for today. After all, it's Saturday.

I sprinted down the stairs, went to the room before the living room and ran towards my family's crappy PC. It's practically ancient compared to the computers other people use but hey, at least we have one even if it's a Windows Vista.

I should really change the password. It's the username thing, which is dd. Smart right?

Now where is Google Chrome? Oh, there it is.

_Clickclick_

After setting it to Incognito (which is kinda useless by the way, my uncle installed a keylogger) I typed "fanfiction" on the address bar and clicked on one of the links. I clicked "Anime/Manga" and clicked "Hetalia - Axis Powers". It wasn't really hard to look for, seeing as it was on top.

I'll be honest here; I am no otaku (or was it spelled Otaque?). The only reason why I watched the anime was because I love fanfiction so much. Did I also mention that it had shitloads of good stories?

I scrolled down and found a story that took my interest. It was called "Readerxamerica, germany, spain". Now this is interesting.

Normally, I don't read reader inserts since the ones that I find suck. They have so much grammatical errors that it hurts my eyes to read it. I might as well give this a try. Who knows? Maybe the plot is so ridiculous that I'll laugh my ass off.

Ripping open the chip bag, I shoveled some chips to my mouth and clicked the link to the story.

* * *

**Hey guyzzzz. First fnafic so be nice. LOL.**

**_Line brake_**

_**You are at the world meeting. Everyone is fighting. The sun is shining. Russia is kolkolkoling.**_

* * *

Wait, what? Is this some kind of poetry?

* * *

**_You are crying because russia is bulling yuo. America pnuched him in the face and invited you to his party. You said yes. Spain and germany is looking at him w/ jealousy._**

* * *

Ever heard of proper capitalization? The typos are kind of disturbing. Why is Russia even bullying the reader? Wait, wasn't he kolkolkoling earlier? So if he kolkolkols, that counts as bullying? Wait, where are they? Are they in the U.S.A.? Spain and Germany jealous? Isn't that forced material? Ugh. This thing is so confusing. I ate more chips and resumed reading.

* * *

**_You looked at them and gave them a wave. They blushed._**

* * *

Umm. Okay? Who's them? Does that include Russia? They blushed? So Spain's easily flustered? I am so confused.

* * *

**_You were walking down the street towards americas house and then russia beat you up and took your lunch money._**

* * *

How the fuck did the reader end up in a street? Wasn't she at the world meeting? Russia beating up people for lunch money? Is he really **_that_** poor? My hands are itching to press the back button and my eyes are begging to stop reading this madness.

"No Daisy. Don't press the back button. Continue scrolling down. You could do this."

* * *

**_You cryed and went to americas house and partyed. Hungry konduckted 7 mins. in heaven. England and france went in the closet 1st. They were kissing noices and the closet is vibrating. Hungay kept on squealing. She took out a camera and started videoing the whole thing. The moment england and france went out she gave them a wink and flirted with romania._**

* * *

What. The. Actual. Fuck.

That did it. I clicked the back button. I understood Hungary's, well, fangirl tendencies but flirting with Romania? Unbelievable. Doesn't she hate Romania?

Wait a second. Maybe she used—

* * *

**_Hey guyzz! Im mizyyyoiopoujj! Im an aph fan and i luv romaniaaaaaa!—_**

* * *

Oh God. She did use Hungary as a self-insert. No wonder her actions are so fucked up. I clicked the back button. Twice.

"Ugh. What has been read cannot be unread," I muttered. "I can forget about it though."

I scrolled down some more and read some new stories. Unfortunately, the image of Hungary being used as a self-insert was stuck in my mind. Weird.

I might as well get some rest. My eyes feel so dry because of reading fanfiction for 6 straight hours.

I closed Google Chrome and turned the computer off. Time to retreat to my bedroom.

I must be sleepier than I thought because I tripped two times on the way up and my vision is getting blurrier every ten seconds.

I finally saw the sliding doors leading to my room. I slid open the door and laid on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell into sleep.

**_0(Slang)0_**

_Buzz!_

_Buzz!_

_Buzz!_

"Who turned on the alarm?"

_Buzz!_

"Alright, alright! I'm up!"

Everything is so fucking blurry! I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Oh God. This is definitely not my room. Shit. Did I get kidnapped or—

_Buzz!_

"Goddamn it! Shut the fuck up!" I grabbed a pillow and flung it against the wall.

_Buzz!_

"For the love of God, please—"

There's an iPhone 5 on the floor. How it got there I'll never know.

_Buzz!_

"Oh. So it's the alarm thing on phones," I grabbed the offending object. "Jeez. I must've looked like an idiot."

_Buzz!_

Shit. What the fuck is this language? Szundikálás? The fuck?

_Buzz!_

To press or not to press?

_Buzz!_

"Shut up," I muttered, pressing 'Szundikálás'. "It's annoying."

Fortunately, it stopped. Unfortunately, I realized that I still have no idea where I'm currently located.

"God. How did I get here? Holy shit. What happened to my voice?" I clutched my throat and looked at my clothes. "Why on earth am I wearing a nightie? I wore a shirt and shorts when I took a nap!"

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! What is going on here?

"Lord, please tell me I didn't change overnight. Lord please tell me—" My eyes landed on the mirror and I saw a brunette with green eyes. And she. Had. A. Motherfucking. Flower. On her goddamn head. She was also clutching her throat, just like me. She was also wearing a nightie just like me. Wait a second, isn't that Hungary?

"Ahahahaha. This is just a dream Daisy. Just a dream," I laughed nervously. "Slap yourself hard and you'll wake up. This is just a fucked up dream where you look like Hungary."

_Slap!_

Shit. I'm still here. I still look like Hungary. And there was a red mark on my right cheek.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

**Szundikálás - snooze**

**No works of fanfiction has been harmed. I created that shitty reader insert all by myself. Read and review please!**

**Svyet**


End file.
